


when an Unknown Number makes a groupchat and tells you that they're taking down the hierarchy

by wandering_soul_with_a_writing_goal



Category: unOrdinary (Webcomic)
Genre: But also serious, Canon Compliant, Comedy, F/M, Gen, Group Chat Fic, I forgot how to tag, Multi, sorta?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26446852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wandering_soul_with_a_writing_goal/pseuds/wandering_soul_with_a_writing_goal
Summary: This takes place before and during the events of The Joker. It's sort of canon compliant, with some added scenes and of course my ot3. Oh, and it's a chat fic!I hope you enjoy :3[ON HIATUS] sorry :/
Relationships: Arlo & Elaine (unOrdinary), Arlo & Isen (unOrdinary), Blyke & Isen & Remi (unOrdinary), Blyke & Isen (unOrdinary), Blyke & Remi (unOrdinary), Blyke/Isen (unOrdinary), Blyke/Isen/Remi (unOrdinary), Blyke/Remi (unOrdinary), Honestly all of these can be read as romantic or platonic, Isen/Remi (unOrdinary), John Doe & Seraphina (unOrdinary), John Doe/Seraphina (unOrdinary), The trio is probably going to be a thing though because I love them
Comments: 13
Kudos: 48





	1. Saturday

New Group Chat

_ [Unknown] added Seraphina, Arlo, Remi, Blyke, and Isen _

_ [Unknown] named the chat “Royals” _

**Seraphina:** What is this

**Arlo:** Who made this?

**Isen:** *image*

**Blyke:** Isen why tf did you send a meme

**Isen:** huh

**Isen:** Oh wrong chat

**Isen:** oops

**Isen:** What is this

**[Unknown]:** I needed a place to talk to all of the royals

**Isen:** But… I’m not a royal?

**Seraphina:** lol

**[Unknown]:** I know that. But you’re powerful and I’ll need to beat you, too.

**Isen:** WHAT?!

**Arlo:** Listen. I’m sure you’re just a midtier who wants to be friends with high tiers so we’ll protect you or whatever, but that’s obviously not gonna happen.

**Seraphina:** arlo. They just said they want to beat us.

**Arlo:** Yeah, whatever.

**Remi:** What is this

**Isen:** Remi!! :DD

**Blyke:** Hi rems

**Isen:** “rems?”

**Blyke:** Better than “Pinky”

**Arlo:** I can take away your position as Jack with a snap of my fingers.

**Blyke:** Yes sir

**[Unknown]:** Keep your pathetic small talk to yourself.

**Isen:** Okay

New Group Chat

_ Isen added Blyke, Remi, Seraphina, and Arlo _

_ Isen named the chat “Pathetic Small Talk” _

**Blyke:** Nice

**Seraphina:** sick

**Arlo:** I never said I wanted to talk to you guys

**Seraphina:** Come on Arloooo

**Seraphina:** Don’t be a party pooper

Royals

**[Unknown]:** Hello?

**[Unknown]:** Where did everyone go?

**Blyke:** Maybe if you stop being so vague we’ll actually listen

**[Unknown]:** Fine. Your stupid hierarchy needs to go down, which means all of you have to go down. I’m going to take you down, one by one, until the hierarchy is no more.

**Blyke:** …  _ What _

**Seraphina:** lmaooo

**Seraphina:** Good luck with that

**[Unknown]:** stfu cripple

**Seraphina:** I’m still the Ace

**[Unknown]:** Yeah, yeah.

Arlo, Isen

**Arlo:** Crap

**Arlo:** Do you think it’s…

**Isen:** John? Yeah. Definitely.

**Isen:** This is your fault btw

**Arlo:** Yeah, I got that

**Isen:** So… wtf do we do

**Arlo:** Why are you asking me?

**Isen:** You’re the king!

**Arlo:** …

**Arlo:** It’s probably not John. Like I said, it’s just some pathetic mid-tier trying to scare us. 

**Isen:** Should we make a group chat with Elaine?

**Arlo:** Why Elaine?

**Isen:** She knows about this crap right? We need all the help we can get.

New Group Chat

_ Arlo added Isen, Elaine _

**Elaine:** Umm… hi???

**Isen:** This is officially the Worried About John chat

**Isen:** More specifically the Worried About Getting Murdered By John chat

_ Isen named the chat “Worried About Getting Murdered By John chat” _

**Elaine:** What’s going on?

**Arlo:** Nothing. 

**Isen:** A random number added me, Arlo, and the other royals to a group chat and started talking about “taking down the hierarchy” and “beating all of us”.

**Isen:** I’ll send screenshots

**Isen:** *image*

**Isen:** *image*

**Isen:** *image*

**Elaine:** Why do you have to drag me into everything?

**Arlo:** Sorry.

**Elaine:** No, it’s alright.

**Elaine:** So, you think it’s John?

**Arlo:** Maybe, it’s possible.

**Isen:** Yes definitely John

**Isen:** Jeez my phone is blowing up

**Isen:** Too many group chats

Supertrio

*20 new messages*

**Isen:** “20 new messages”

**Blyke:** Haha

**Remi:** You’re welcome

**Isen:** What did I miss, i am not reading back those messages

**Blyke:** uh, we just talked about that unknown number and how they’re definitely bluffing

**Isen:** What if they’re not tho

**Blyke:** Oh, come on, there’s no way you’re actually worried about this

**Isen:** … 

**Remi:** Isen, there’s no one in the school who can beat us. Other than Arlo. And seraphina once she gets her ability back.

**Isen:** If

**Blyke:** wdym “if”

**Isen:** Well apparently there’s ability enhancing drugs, so it wouldn’t shock me if there was something that could remove an ability altogether

**Isen:** And another thing

**Isen:** What if there  _ was _ someone who could beat us? What if they took those drugs or something?

**Blyke:** … 

**Blyke:** Chill out, man

**Remi:** It’ll be okay, Isen. There’s no way anything could happen to you.

**Isen:** I’m not worried about me, I’m worried about you two

**Blyke:** Oh, come on. Us? We can take care of ourselves

**Isen:** I know Remi can

**Blyke:** Well

**Blyke:** HEY

**Blyke:** What does THAT mean

**Blyke:** ISen!!!

**Blyke:** Isen????!?!!?@!?#>@!

Royals

**Isen:** Just popping in to say, to Unknown: if you hurt Blyke or Remi, I kill you

**Isen:** That is all

**[Unknown]:** Whatever

**[Unknown]:** You’re weak

**Isen:** wtf did you just say?

**Isen:** Wanna go?

**Blyke:** Hey, same goes here. You insult Isen and Remi, you’ll wish you were never born

**[Unknown]:** Wow, I’m so afraid

Supertrio

**Blyke:** JESUS that guy has nerve

**Remi:** Or girl

**Blyke:** yea yea

Worried About Getting Murdered By John chat

**Isen:** Hey uh, should we warn the others to not provoke john?

**Arlo:** You say this as you provoke john

**Isen:** He provoked me!

**Isen:** I am not weak

**Arlo:** Isen focus

**Isen:** right

**Arlo:** I don’t know if it really matters. I think he plans to fight us all anyway

**Isen:** Still, better safe than dead

**Elaine:** Just tell them that if they provoke John I am not healing them

**Isen:** Ooh, good argument

**Isen:** They’d have to go to doc

**Isen:** Everyone’s afraid of doc

Pathetic Small Talk

**Isen:** Just FYI, it’s not a good idea to provoke this “unknown” person. And if you do, Elaine says she won’t heal you

**Seraphina:** Are y’all really taking this seriously?

**Isen:** Better safe than sorry

**Seraphina:** Whatever. There’s always Doc if this “mySteRiOus hiGh TiEr” beats me up

**Seraphina:** John goes there all the time so

**Seraphina:** I basically have the route memorized

Worried About Getting Murdered By John Chat

**Isen:** F*ck

**Isen:** John goes to the infirmary all the time

**Isen:** If someone gets beat up they might run into him there

**Arlo:** Isen, will you please stop worrying? It’s gonna be fine.

**Isen:** I somehow doubt that

**Isen:** The most powerful guy in the school  _ might _ be threatening to beat us all up and destroy the school’s hierarchy

**Isen:** Just mAYBE

**Isen:** And on top of all of that, there’s EMBER and people murdering high tiers!

**Elaine:** Wat?

**Isen:** what

**Arlo:** istg. Stop freaking out. It’s giving me a headache

**Arlo:** And where on earth did EMBER come from?

**Isen:** … 

**Isen:** great talking to you guys gotta go to bed now byeeeee

**Arlo:** Isen?

**Arlo:** I can see that you’re still active

**Arlo:** Isen!

Supertrio

**Isen:** I just came very close to exposing our EMBER tracking to Arlo

**Remi:** Okay, well, 1) we’re taking a break from that anyway, and 2) wtf you’re talking to Arlo?

**Isen:** …

**Isen:** _f u c k_

**Isen:** I hate secrets

**Blyke:** It’s a secret?

**Isen:** uh

**Isen:** GOODNIGHT!!!!

**Blyke:** Did he

**Blyke:** Did he just

**Blyke:** Log off?

**Remi:** *sigh*

Remi, Blyke

**Blyke:** Let’s talk here

**Remi:** Ight

**Remi:** “secrets”???

**Blyke:** There’s always something with that one

**Blyke:** One time I was talking and he spit milk into my face

**Remi:** w h a t

**Remi:** _ w h y _

**Blyke:** Whatever I said shocked him ig

**Blyke:** It was disgusting

**Remi:** lolll

**Remi:** But anyway. Why is he talking to Arlo?

**Blyke:** No idea. I thought he was terrified of Arlo or something

**Remi:** He’s terrified of social interaction.

**Blyke:** Valid point

**Remi:** Should we ask him about it though? I’m worried

**Blyke:** Me too, but I doubt he’s gonna tell us anything. Especially if Arlo is making him keep it a secret.

**Remi:** We could probably get him to spill

**Blyke:** Oh we definitely could, but isn’t that kinda cruel?

**Remi:** I don’t know

**Remi:** Hmm

**Blyke:** Hmm

**Remi:** We could take him out tomorrow? Maybe try to ease it out of him?

**Blyke:** Good idea

**Blyke:** We’ll ask him tomorrow

**Remi:** Ok

**Blyke:** I gtg to bed :/

**Blyke:** gn <3

**Remi:** Gn!!

Pathetic Small Talk

**Remi:** It’s like 2AM which means it’s deep thought time

**Seraphina:** Hell yea

**Remi:** Why didn’t Unknown add Cecille to the Royals chat? She’s more powerful than Blyke and Isen

**Seraphina:** Hmm

**Seraphina:** Maybe they just wanted people who are in positions of power? Cuz Cecille got demoted, right?

**Remi:** But what about you?

**Seraphina:** Hmm… true

**Arlo:** Go. To. Bed.

**Seraphina:** Arlo? Isn’t it past your bedtime?

**Arlo:** Yes, but with my phone vibrating every five seconds it’s not exactly easy to fall asleep

**Seraphina:** Put your phone in a different room or sumthin

**Seraphina:** Let us have deep thoughts in peace

**Arlo:** Your sleep schedules will get messed up

**Remi:** Whatever, it’s the weekend

**Arlo:** Goodnight.

**Seraphina:** Goodnight!!

**Remi:** gn asslo

Remi, Seraphina

**Seraphina:** But we’re not actually going to bed right

**Remi:** No, of course not

**Seraphina:** The real question: Who on earth is Unknown???

**Remi:** I have no idea. But it could be someone who’s ability was enhanced somehow?

**Seraphina:** How does that work?

**Remi:** … I read somewhere that there’s some type of drug or something.

**Remi:** I mean, your ability was taken away somehow

**Remi:** So it doesn’t seem too unlikely that abilities could be enhanced

**Seraphina:** True

**Remi:** And it seems like Isen knows something?? I think he was talking to Arlo

**Remi:** *Ass-lo

**Seraphina:** lmao

**Seraphina:** But why? Isn’t Isen terrified of Arlo?

**Remi:** That’s what I thought too

**Seraphina:** Huh

**Remi:** Me & Blyke are gonna take him out tomorrow and ask him about it

**Seraphina:** Hmm, then maybe you should get to bed… 

**Remi:** yeah… 

**Seraphina:** Gn Remi

**Remi:** goodnight!


	2. Sunday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boba date, ominous messages, and the slightest dash of angst
> 
> Enjoy!

Computer Messaging: Serapina, John

**Seraphina:** Hey John

**Seraphina:** Did you set up your new phone yet?

**John:** Not yet

**Seraphina:** Oh

**Seraphina:** You should do that soon

**Seraphina:** So there’s this asshole who put all the royals plus Isen into a group chat and told us that they were gonna beat all of us

**John:** Who?

**Seraphina:** No idea, they’re an unknown number

**John:** Weird

**John:** There’s no way anyone can take you guys down though

**Seraphina:** Except me ofc

**John:** Hey, you’re still strong without an ability

**Seraphina:** Meh, I have a great teacher

**John:** :3

**Seraphina:** wowwww

**John:** hehe you love me

**Seraphina:** Maybe so

**John:** You do love me! Admit it!

**Seraphina:** Okay okay i love you

**Seraphina:** Even tho you’re weird

**John:** No you

**Seraphina:** I

**Seraphina:** And what about it?

**John:** nothing :)))

**Seraphina:** Hey, wanna go shopping today?

**John:** Naw, we went a few days ago

**John:** Unless… you just want to hang out with me :3

**Seraphina:** Fine, Boba it is

**John:** Yayyyy

**Seraphina:** Meet you there at 1

**John:** I’ll be there

Supertrio

**Blyke:** Hey Isen, me ane Remi were wondering if you wanted to go out to eat or something today?

**Isen:** I’m always up for food

**Isen:** where?

**Blyke:** *shrugs*

**Remi:** Woaba Boba?

**Isen:** Sure

**Blyke:** Why not

**Remi:** Awesome! How about 1?

**Isen:** Can we do 1:30?

**Remi:** Yea sure

**Blyke:** That works

**Isen:** Cool

**Remi:** We’ll meet there?

**Isen:** Yes

**Blyke:** Sure yeah

**Remi:** Awesome! I’ll see you there!

**Isen:** Byeee

**Blyke:** Peace

New Group Chat

_ Blyke added Seraphina, Remi, and Arlo _

_ Blyke named the chat “Actual Royals” _

**Blyke:** I doubt we’ll ever need this, but the Unknown person making a chat last night made me realize that the royals should have an actual group chat

**Seraphina:** Do I still count as a royal, though?

**Blyke:** To be honest, I’m not sure.

**Arlo:** Seraphina is powerless, but as she hasn’t been dethroned or kicked out of the royals, she’s technically still the ace.

**Seraphina:** Being kicked out is an option?

**Arlo:** Yeah?

**Remi:** Group chat?

**Remi:** Oh, cool

**Arlo:** Welcome

**Blyke:** To

**Seraphina:** Hell

**Remi:** sjkdfsdhkjfhskjd Seraphina-

**Seraphina:** hehehe

**Arlo:** Isn’t this supposed to be professional?

**Blyke:** There’s no hope for that

**Remi:** Well I gtg, boba date’s in an hour

**Blyke:** right!

**Seraphina:** date?

**Seraphina:** Are you two a thing?

**Seraphina:** Dang they’re not active

**Seraphina:** Why doesn’t anyone fill me in on this stuff?

Isen, Arlo

**Isen:** ksjfhskdjfhksajdfhksjd Arlo HALP

**Arlo:** wtf is it this time?

**Isen:** So I’m at Woaba Boba right?

**Arlo:** Yes…?

**Isen:** I’m meeting Blyke and Remi so I came here early

**Isen:** And there, low and behold, is JOHN

**Isen:** He’s with Seraphina

**Arlo:** Your point?

**Isen:** I’m hiding in the bathroom rn

**Arlo:** Dude, just suck it up and get back out there

**Isen:** I CAN’T

**Isen:** IT’S NOT THAT SIMPLE

**Arlo:** It really is

**Isen:** I’M SCARED

**Arlo:** Calm. tf. Down.

**Isen:** Alright, I’m gonna take a look

**Isen:** CRaP Remi just walked in

**Isen:** Arlo what do I doooo

**Arlo:** … Go see your friend?

**Isen:** John hasn’t seen me yet

**Isen:** What if he sees me

**Isen:** I’m flipping out here Arlo

**Arlo:** Really? I couldn’t tell.

**Isen:** Uh oh

**Arlo:** Did he see you?

**Isen:** No, Remi did

**Isen:** Well, I’m out

**Isen:** Thanks for the help

**Arlo:** No… problem?

Actual Royals

**Arlo:** So y’all went to Woaba Boaba without me

**Seraphina:** Huh

**Seraphina:** Oh uh

**Seraphina:** I was there and I saw Remi, Blyke, and Isen

**Remi:** I heard my name and ascended from above

**Seraphina:** Nice

**Remi:** Yeah, Boba was good

**Arlo:** That’s good

**Arlo:** Invite me next time

**Seraphina:** No

**Arlo:** ???

**Arlo:** Did I offend you or something?

**Seraphina:** Yes

**Seraphina:** By existing

**Remi:** Ooooooh

**Remi:** Do you need some ice for that burn?

**Arlo:** Oh, shut up Pinky

**Blyke:** Hey I heard you insulted Remi, that wasn’t cool

**Seraphina:** Wow we really be dunking on arlo today

**Remi:** Is that not every day?

**Seraphina:** PFFT

**Seraphina:** (It kind of  _ is _ )

**Arlo:** I’m right here.

**Remi:** lollllll

**Blyke:** The Royals is really just the Elite Club of The Only Ones Who Can Insult Arlo

**Remi:** I-

**Seraphina:** Did he stutter

**Remi:** lolll

**Remi:** Um, hey Arlo… I have a question

**Arlo:** Yes?

**Remi:** What do you think of that random number?

**Arlo:** Don’t worry about it

**Remi:** Okay, good

Arlo, Remi

**Remi:** But… What about that one time you got hurt?

**Arlo:** Huh?

**Remi:** When you went to the infirmary

**Arlo:** That? I thought I told you not to worry about it

**Remi:** Do you expect me to not worry? 

**Arlo:** …

**Remi:** If the king gets hurt, it means that the strongest isn’t strong enough!

**Arlo:** It’s not like that. Can we please let that go? I’ve done good from then on, haven’t I?

**Remi:** Yeah…

**Remi:** I just worry

**Arlo:** I know.

Royals

**Remi:** Hey edgy Unknown Number person, I have some questions

**[Unknown Number]:** Edgy?

**[Unknown Number]:** No. Just realistic.

**Remi:** … Okay then

**Remi:** Do you go to our school?

**Remi:** Do you actually think you can overpower Arlo?

**[Unknown Number]:** Why? You worried?

**Remi:** No. Just curious

**[Unknown Number]:** Whatever

**[Unknown Number]:** I know that I can do what needs to be done

**Seraphina:** wow

**Seraphina:** So spooky and ominous

**Remi:** SJFSDFLJSDFLSH

**Remi:** S e r a

**[Unknown Number]:** Why would you say that to someone who you know can almost certainly kick your ass?

**Seraphina:** Good question

**Seraphina:** Probably because… 

**Seraphina:** Someone taught me once that the stronger person isn’t always right

**Remi:** That’s deep.

Remi, Seraphina

**Remi:** What you said… it sounds like something my brother would say

**Seraphina:** Really?

**Remi:** Yeah

**Seraphina:** oh

**Seraphina:** Thank you

Royals

**Seraphina:** Unknown Number is no longer active

**Blyke:** Seraphina dropped some wisdom and now Unknown is having an existential crisis

**Seraphina:** PFFFT

**Seraphina:** It’s not that deep

**Blyke:** lol

Supertrio

**Blyke:** Isen i’m hungry for some meme food

**Isen:** I gotcha covered

**Isen:** *image*

**Blyke:** sksks

**Blyke:** yes

**Isen:** y e s

**Blyke:** Thank you for the meme food

**Isen:** Anytime ;)

**Blyke:**

**Blyke:** Did

**Blyke:** Did you just

**Blyke:** Use a f*ckin  _ winky face _

**Isen:** And what about it?

**Blyke:** dear god

**Blyke:** I’d summon Remi but she’s just as chaotic as you

**Isen:** hEY my emoji is wholesome and sweet

**Blyke:** Where is remi… 

**Isen:** idk, she’s not active

Remi, Mom

**Remi:** Hey mom

**Mom:** Hi sweetie! Everything okay?

**Remi:** Yeah, I just… miss him

**Remi:** Can we call and talk?

**Mom:** Of course, honey

_ Phone call started _

Royals

**[Unknown Number]:** It will start tomorrow.

**Seraphina:** Thanks for the update bitch

**Isen:** I-

**Blyke:** Roasted

Pathetic Small Talk

**Isen:** Don’t you guys think we should be at least a little wary of this?

**Seraphina:** Hmm

**Seraphina:** Naw

**Blyke:** I dunno, it’s probably nothing

**Isen:** Then why is this guy being so ominous and weird?

**Seraphina:** or girl

**Isen:** That’s

**Isen:** That’s beside the POINT

**Isen** : The POINT is that no normal human acts like that

**Blyke:** idk, i just think he has a stick up his ass

**Seraphina:** sjkdfhsjkdfh

**Isen:** No shit sherlock

**Blyke:** the POINT is, Isen

**Isen:** HEY

**Blyke:** that you shouldn’t worry

**Blyke:** if they really are powerful, then there’s not much we can do about it anyway, right?

**Isen:** I guess you’re right..

Worried About Getting Murdered By John Chat

**Isen:** “It will start tomorrow”

**Isen:** Should we, idk, keep an eye on john tomorrow?

**Isen:** JUST in case he’s Unknown Number

**Isen:** …

**Isen:** Hello?

**Isen:** Damn you Arlo and your 9 o clock bedtime

**Isen:** You too elaine

**Isen:** *sigh*

**Isen:** See you tomorrow… we’ll see how this goes… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so y'all know my memory of canon events are half baked at most
> 
> So I'm kinda making this up as I go, hahaaaa *dies*
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are appreciated!
> 
> Come talk to me on my new tumblr, @ remixblykexisen !!! Send asks, ask me to make isen's memes or somethin
> 
> Thanks!!


End file.
